Один день из жизни Ходжеса
by olga76103
Summary: План был до гениальности прост. Чтобы твоя карьера росла, а не тухла, нужно как больше времени проводить возле начальства. Стать незаменимым сотрудником... Упоминание слэша.


**ОДИН ДЕНЬ ИЗ ЖИЗНИ ХОДЖЕСА**

**Автор:** Оlga76103  
**Строгая бета:** Алена  
**Название:** Один день из жизни Ходжеса  
**Фэндом:** CSI ЛВ  
**Пейринг:** грандерс (косвенно)  
**Рейтинг:** PG  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Дисклаймер:** Все герои чужие, авторские только идеи  
**Саммари:** "План был до гениальности прост. Чтобы твоя карьера росла, а не тухла, нужно как больше времени проводить возле начальства. Стать незаменимым сотрудником..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Дэвид Ходжес думал. Думал он мучительно долго; мысли прыгали в голове и наскакивали одна на другую.  
Причиной такой бурной мыслительной деятельности бы полный провал грандиозного плана, разработанного лично Ходжесом и призванного помочь его карьерному росту. Ах, какой это был план! Придумывая его, Дэвид ощущал себя почти что Доктором Зло. Или Брейном - мышонком из детского мультика, который вечно стоил планы по захвату мира. Пожалуй, Брейн все-таки был ближе: он жил в лаборатории и был мышью. Дэвид тоже почти жил в лаборатории, и почти все сотрудники называли его в глаза "лабораторной крысой".  
Ладно, Брейн так Брейн.  
План был до гениальности прост. Чтобы твоя карьера росла, а не тухла, нужно как больше времени проводить возле начальства. Стать незаменимым сотрудником. Сначала в лабе, а потом, если удастся, и на выезде.  
Значит, прежде всего надо было установить доверительные - почти дружеские! - отношения с боссом. На это была брошена вся изворотливость: там вовремя сказать комплимент, там что-то сообщить по делу или просто так; лишний раз зайти в кабинет, а иногда и предложить свою помощь. Короче, постоянно быть на глазах. Хоть Гриссом и смотрел на Ходжеса в большинстве случаев весьма прохладно, но напрямую не посылал, что обнадеживало.  
Эту часть плана подпортил неожиданный отъезд босса на семинар: но Ходжес и тут вывернулся. Перед отъездом подарил он подарил шефу свитер с символикой университета и дал парочку очень ценных, на его взгляд, советов по поводу свободного времяпрепровождения после лекций.  
Однако потом настала очередь второй части плана: засветиться на выезде. Здесь, как ни странно, мог помочь Сандерс. Этот проныра умудрился сделать карьеру от простого ДНК-техника до полноправного криминалиста. Значит, нужно последить за ним, поднабраться, так сказать, опыта. Нужно же знать, как работать, чтобы тебя ТАК повысили? А как это сделать лучше всего? Ответ прост – нужно начать ездить в поле. В идеале, нужно ездить в поле вместе с Гриссомом и Сандерсом! И у шефа на глазах, и за этим талантом доморощенным понаблюдать. Поди плохо?..  
Оставалось организовать выезд. Уговорить Экли, прибегнув к помощи хорошо продуманной лести и комплиментов, было делом сложным, но решаемым. Экли, замученный до предела последними событиями, был согласен на все, только бы от него отстали. Причем предлагали-то ему хорошее дело – запрячь в оперативную работу сотрудников лаборатории, не платя им при этом дополнительных денег. Типа, "у нас все сотрудники должны быть готовы в любое время заменить выбывшего товарища". Да и дыры в бюджете можно залатать, если не нанимать новых людей, а заставлять старых пахать на нескольких работах сразу. В общем, Экли, решив, что это была его гениальная идея, отдал соответствующее распоряжение о ротации персонала. После этого оставалось только ждать удобного случая.  
Случай представился достаточно быстро. И дело было вроде стоящее: какие-то лимузины, стрельба, кидалы и прочая шушера. Однако первый полноценный выезд в поле прошел для Ходжеса не самым лучшим образом. Да еще и расстроил все его планы.  
Приехав на место преступления, он, движимый искренним желанием помаячить перед глазами шефа, прямиком направился к Гриссому и Сандерсу, осматривавшим в этот момент какую-то стену. Оказалось, что они вынимали из стены пулю. Вообще-то пулю вынимал один Сандерс, а Гриссом…. Ну можно сказать так – стоял рядом.  
Приглядевшись, Ходжес понял, что все его надежды привлечь внимание босса своим рабочим рвением рушатся прямо на глазах. Интересно, а они всегда вместе ТАК РАБОТАЮТ??? Теперь это называется РАБОТАТЬ??? Во времена его бурной (ну, если честно, то не слишком бурной) юности это называлось совсем по-другому. Так не работают!!! Ходжес подумал, что его личные неоднократные попытки приблизиться к девушкам хотя бы на половину такой дистанции заканчивались для него однообразно. И хорошо, если это однообразие на следующий день не светило фонарем под глазом.  
Эти двое даже не обратили должного внимания на появление его драгоценной персоны. А когда он, логично посчитав себя третьим лишним, скромно отошел от стены в сторонку и нашел Очень Важную Улику – его даже никто толком не поблагодарил! Нет уж: так он работать не согласен. Какой смысл ездить в поле, если босс в это время поглощен, скажем так, работой других сотрудников? А на Ходжеса, что называется, ноль внимания? Как прикажете выпендриваться перед Гриссомом, если Дэвид может на голову встать – Гриссом и не заметит, а этому Сандерсу стоит только чихнуть, как шеф сразу: "Что ты сказал, Грэг?"  
Тьфу!..  
Для чего он сюда вообще приехал? На грязной вонючей улице стреляные гильзы собирать? Простите, но РАБОТАТЬ он может и в своей тихой, чистой и уютной лабе. Лучше уж будет впечатлять Гриссома там. А то опять попадешь на выезд, где они с Сандерсом работают – одно расстройство нервной системы получишь. Наблюдать за работой Сандерса особого смысла теперь и нет. С ним, как говорится, все ясно!.. А уж за совместной работой Сандерса и Гриссома – вообще лучше не смотреть. Зачем себя лишний раз расстраивать?..  
"Ну ничего, и на моей улице будет когда-нибудь праздник, - мрачно размышлял Дэвид. – Я тоже когда-нибудь буду вот так… вместе с кем-нибудь… эээ… работать… - Он почесал в затылке. - Не с Гриссомом, конечно! Я не настолько карьерист! И тем более не с Сандерсом!!! А вот Вэнди…. Ах, Вэнди…. Так, что-то мысли не пошли не в то русло. Срочно возвращаем их обратно".  
В общем, работа в поле Дэвида разочаровала. Ходжес верил в приметы, а раз все прошло паршиво в первый раз, такими могут оказаться и все последующие разы. Стало ясно, что на выезде карьеры не сделаешь. Это только Сандерс такой герой: уютную лабу поменять на полевую работу. Ну, у него, как выясняется, свои резоны: а вот Дэвиду придется идти другим путем. Работать на пропахшей мочой улице среди битого стекла и рассыпанных повсюду пуль – это не для него. Надо будет очень постараться разубедить Экли в полезности этой идеи.  
Придется продумывать альтернативный вариант… Может, для разнообразия помозолить глаза не только Гриссому, но и кому-нибудь еще? Например, как недавно подсказал случай, произошедший с Софией, очень выгодно быть чем-то облитым (или чем-то облиться самому) и попасться в таком виде на глаза начальству. Тебя заметят, отношения начнут развиваться, а там, может, и удастся выкрутить из этого что-то полезное для себя. Например, повышение… Правда, он не София. Помощник шерифа не будет очарован. Да и с Гриссомом такое не пройдет. А вот с Экли можно попробовать... эээ.. в смысле перспектив карьерного роста: вдруг поможет?  
Но если не получится, можно раскрыть какое-нибудь дело. Прямо не выходя из лаборатории. Отгадать какую-нибудь загадку, над которой криминалисты уже просто головы сломали. Это даже Гриссом должен будет заметить. А что, точно – идея! Нужно будет дома еще раз хорошенько подумать и завтра попробовать что-нибудь этакое реализовать.  
А на выездах пусть Сандерс работает. С Гриссомом вместе. И как хотят, пусть так и работают! Дэвид должен себе наконец признаться, что такие штучки – не для него.  



End file.
